


过界15

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Relationships: 诺俊, 降
Kudos: 20





	过界15

*关系混乱  
*TAG只打每章的主CP  
*本质 星俊+尾号三  
*勿上升真人  


Chapter.15

李帝努抱着黄仁俊的腰回吻着，对方像是赌气一样咬着他的下唇，轻微的刺痛。他也不恼，由着怀里的人用现在虽不明显但还存在着的小虎牙，时不时地蹭过自己的嘴角。  
黄仁俊看起来一副气势汹汹的样子，可眼泪还没停，亲咬的时候会发出抽泣般的呜咽，让李帝努忍不住想听这人发出更大更动情的声音。  
但对方抽抽嗒嗒的间隙，传出来断断续续的话语却是：“我也讨厌渽民……你们都讨厌……特别讨厌……”  
这让李帝努有点不是滋味。  
他从黄仁俊那边夺回亲吻的主动权，抓着对方的腰一把把人抱到自己大腿上跨坐。  
面对面胸贴胸。  
黄仁俊因为短暂的失重惊呼了一声，环着李帝努脖子的手臂下意识收紧。  
李帝努顺势托着小家伙的屁股，把人又往自己怀里带了带，下半身的东西也贴到了一起。

“仁俊再说一遍喜欢我好不好？”李帝努沿着黄仁俊的嘴唇，一路吻到耳廓。  
黄仁俊听到像是直接从耳骨传到自己大脑的温柔低音，反射性地瑟缩了一下，马上就听到了对方的一声轻笑。  
“仁俊的耳朵好敏感啊……”执着于耳边ASMR的人继续着蛊惑，“所以再说一次好不好？”  
怎么就所以了？这中间有什么因为所以的连接关系吗?  
决心闭紧嘴唇的黄仁俊在心里反驳道。  
“那再说一遍讨厌我也可以……”似乎察觉到了黄仁俊的小情绪，可对方也不是一个会轻易放弃的人，声带的ASMR还伴随着舌尖湿濡地水渍声。  
“唔……”实在是受不了这种刺激，黄仁俊好不容刚有点止住的眼泪又流了下来，“李帝努你真讨厌……”  
“嗯……那仁俊喜欢吗？”  
整个耳廓都被包裹进了温暖湿润的口腔。  
“……讨厌你！”

因为口腔的粘腻和温热带来的刺激于快感，导致黄仁俊都不知道李帝努是什么时候把手伸到他的卫衣里的。  
那只宽大而厚实的手掌并不凉，带着兴奋的热度，摸上他的脊背。  
然后到蝴蝶骨，再到颈椎下方。  
“仁俊在发抖。”  
“……我没有！”  
“那说你喜欢我……”  
“……”  
所以说这到底有什么因果关系啊？！  
在黄仁俊的颈椎下摩擦一会后，那只手又开始顺着脊椎骨一路往下，轻轻的，麻麻的，直到尾椎的地方。  
有点奇怪的感觉。  
想侧身躲开，李帝努的另一只手却死死地扣住了他的侧腰。  
“唔……别按……！”因为逃脱不得，黄仁俊只能通过夹紧大腿的方式，试图抗拒尾椎被按压带来的诡异体感。  
但是没用。  
不仅没有缓解自己从下半身窜到脑门的触电般的奇怪酥麻，耳边还传来了李帝努忽然变得异常沙哑的声音。  
“仁俊啊……”  
这个声音也太让人窒息了吧！  
“JE……JENO……”  
“你不说的话……摸摸我好不好？”  
“摸……什么……？”  
“你知道的……”

兼带着委屈和性感的低沉嗓音，贴着耳膜震动直达大脑皮层，听得黄仁俊浑身颤栗。  
花了好一会才分辨出对话话语里的意味，然后才猛地发现自己坐着的地方。  
黄仁俊觉得自己绝对是被蛊惑了才会主动伸手去摸那个贴着自己的东西。  
好硬。  
碰到的瞬间他就想收回手了，却被李帝努一把抓住手腕。  
“仁俊……”

谁以后再跟他说李帝努不会撒娇，黄仁俊绝对要打爆那个人的狗头。

隔着外裤也能感受到的热度与硬度。  
黄仁俊本来就因为亲吻和舔舐而发红发热的耳朵，现在像是碰一下就会滴出血的样子。  
他犹豫着要不要去解开李帝努的皮带和拉链。  
没想到先被卸下的是自己的外裤。

“JENO……”眼泪又要下来了。  
李帝努赶紧凑过去吻着这个小哭包已经有些肿起来的眼睑。  
“仁俊不哭啊，摸摸我就不想哭了。”  
“……你放屁！”  
黄仁俊觉得在这种情况下，还能瞬间做出逻辑清晰的判断的自己可真厉害。  
但显然这种清醒的意识持续不过一秒。  
然后他觉得自己发狠地去扯李帝努的腰带一定是为了报复。  
可等他看到对方下身的尺寸后，那嚣张的气焰顿时消失无踪。

李帝努一只手引导着黄仁俊把两人的充血的性器握在一起揉搓，另一只手顺着对方的尾椎骨摸到更向下的地方。  
手真小。  
这是看着对方不得不用两只手才能做好前端工作的感慨。  
怎么就会有这么可爱的人呢？  
李帝努的手指轻轻地揉着黄仁俊的后穴，在安抚小狐狸放松的同时，慢慢向里探去。  
哪里都可爱。

异物的入侵让黄仁俊忍不住全身绷紧，他甚至都没有余裕去思考李帝努为什么能直接从他的外套口袋里掏出一瓶KY。  
“唔嗯……”  
对方在听到他的呻吟后，舔完他眼睛就去舔嘴唇。  
黄仁俊尝到了来自他自己眼泪的咸味，李帝努的舌头跟他的在口腔里交汇。  
上颚粘膜被舔过的时候，他觉得那种被电流蹿过的感觉又出现了，浑身发软。  
等再恢复意识的时候，身后被扩张的地方已经容纳了对方的三个手指。  
“JENO……有点……不舒服……”黄仁俊含着李帝努的舌头嗫喏道，也不知道听话的人能不能听清。  
“疼吗？”李帝努放开他的呼吸，问道。  
重新呼吸到新鲜空气的黄仁俊，仰着脖子摇摇头。  
“那我进去了？”  
“……进什么？”

可真是个蠢问题。

后穴被进入的瞬间，黄仁俊痛得倒吸一口凉气。  
但随后而来的被操弄的快感让他在忘记疼痛和思考的同时，闪过一个念头。  
李帝努是不是有过很多经验啊？  
他甚至都没有意识到自己把这个问题问出了声。  
“仁俊啊……是在嫉妒吗？还是在吃醋？”  
“……哼……”  
这边黄仁俊闻言只哼哼了两声，没有答话。  
但那边李帝努刚问完话，也不知道是想到什么，突然生气了一样开始抓着身上人的小细腰开始用力往上顶。  
跟刚才温柔地抽动完全不在一个力量级。  
“啊……！”黄仁俊那声拔高的音调是不受控制的，他想问李帝努怎么了，是不是生气了，然后就听到对方带着委屈的声音说道——  
“我是第一次。”  
潜台词非常明显了。

李帝努知道这样不太好，但他就是会忍不住去嫉妒黄仁俊和罗渽民之前的那些事。  
他觉得黄仁俊是喜欢他的。  
但是对方只喜欢他吗？  
黄仁俊到底是更喜欢李帝努还是更喜欢罗渽民？  
如果只是期待于朋友之间的喜欢，他根本不用去在意其中的权重倾向，就像是以前罗渽民是真心也好无疑也好的勾搭了一圈人，他心里不爽是不爽，可也从来没有去嫉妒过那些所谓朋友。  
可黄仁俊不一样，他现在很清楚的知道，此刻他嫉妒的人是罗渽民。

仁俊对我是哪种喜欢？  
李帝努真的很想问，但又真的不敢问。  
他害怕黄仁俊像之前开始躲避，所以他只能像现在这样，一遍又一遍的磨着这个软成一团，哼哼唧唧，又哭又叫的小年糕说喜欢。  
“仁俊再说一次好不好嘛……说喜欢JENO，喜欢李帝努……”  
所以也不怪黄仁俊觉得他自己快要爆炸了，身体和心脏都快要爆炸了。  
敏感点一直被顶弄着，脑子里全是李帝努那性感的嗓音。  
“……JENO……啊……”  
“说嘛……好不好？”  
“呜……喜欢……别再弄了……受不了了……”他却只能发出勉强细碎地呻吟与讨饶。  
黄仁俊听着李帝努那压着声线充满委屈与讨好的撒娇，只觉得自己也委屈极了，呜咽着的同时，一口就咬上对方的侧颈。

不愧是举铁的人，体脂率真低。  
这是黄仁俊咬上李帝努脖子的第一感受。  
血管的脉络都能清晰地用嘴唇感受到，一阵脉搏地规律跳动感通过牙齿进行着骨传导，和他自己心跳声仿佛共鸣一般的雷动着。  
我这是咬在了他的动脉上吧……  
他这个想法刚刚冒出，就听到李帝努一阵低吼。

那人也不管自己的动脉命门还在黄仁俊可爱的小虎牙下，也不管这小狐狸才刚发出过受不了的讨饶，就这样冲刺般地射进了黄仁俊的后穴。

啊，是中出。

好涨。

黄仁俊在大脑一片空白，冒着星光之后，才后知后觉地意识到，自己也射精了。  
而更加后知后觉的意识是——  
我这算是自己送的人头吗？

tbc.

李激大胜利！

愉快搞黄色！

爱你们！


End file.
